the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
World War (2022 film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2022 war drama film, World War. Opening Credits Universal Pictures and Amblin Entertainment present In Association with Participant and Reliance Entertainment An Amblin Entertainment Kennedy/Marshall Playtone Avi Arad Heyday Films and Di Bonaventura Pictures Production A film by Steven Spielberg WORLD WAR Closing Credits Directed by Steven Spielberg Screenplay by Steven Spielberg Story by Anthony Russo and Joe Russo Produced by Tom Hanks Gary Goetzman David Heyman, P.G.A. and Avi Arad Executive Producers Steven Spielberg Lorenzo di Bonaventura Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Co-Produced by Bonnie Curtis Director of Photography Janusz Kamiński, A.S.C. Production Designer Charles Wood Edited by Michael Kahn, A.C.E. and Sarah Broshar Music by John Williams and Michael Giacchino Music Supervisor Jeff Carson Starring Tom Hanks Dwayne Johnson Eddie Murphy Justice Smith Isabella Moner Emily Blunt Amy Adams Chloe Grace Moretz Dakota Fanning Jamie Blackey with Nick Robinson and Eugenio Derbez Jack Black Anna Kendrick Ben Schwartz Jeff Wahlberg Elisa Key Melissa Fumero Jim Carrey Keegan-Michael Key Jane Lynch Karen Gillian Mike White Jake Kasdan Ben Stiller Jerusha Hess Adam Sandler Art Director Marcus Endean Visual Effects Supervisor Bruce Bright Head of Story Chris Beach Character Designers Yarrow Cheney Shiyoon Kim Costume Designer Joel Cyr Production Manager Adrienne Sol Sound Designer Randy Thom Casting by Sarah Finn, C.S.A. Crawl Art Unit Production Manager Michael Williams First Assistant Director Justin Muller Second Assistant Director Scott Catolico Co-Producer Kim Lopez Associate Producer Danny Macdonald Cast (In Order of Appearance) Stunts Stunt Coordinator Debra Neil-Fisher Assistant Stunt Coordinators Keith Adams Tyler Barnett Fight Coordinator Richard Rutherford Key Stunt Riggers Brian Smyj Josh Vinyard Philippe Vonlanthen Stunt Riggers Isaac Hughes Michael Andrew Jamorski Stunt Doubles to Mr. Hanks Joel M. Kramer Eric Mainade Stunt Double to Mr. Johnson Eric Salas Stunts Randy James Beckman Jared Burke Chris Cenatiempo Eliza Coleman J. Patrick Daily Steve De Castro Rockey Lee Dickey, Jr. Norman Douglass Shauna Duggins Kiante Elam Mark Fichera Christopher Gordon Riley Harper Terry Jackson Martimiano Nito Larioza Drew Leary Michael Li Brian Machleit Mark Norby Chris Palermo Monte Rex Perlin Dawn Noel Pignuola Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Mark Wagner Jim Wilkey Marcus Young With the Participation of The Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development Story Story Supervisor Lucy Michaels Story Lead Irina Cuadra Story Artists Mark Ackland Sharon Bridgeman Cody Cameron Stephen Franck Denise Koyama Vi-Dieu Nguyen John Puglisi Miles Thompson Paula Assadourian Eva Bruschi Riccardo Durante Miguel Jiron Yoriaki Mochizuki Jihyun Park Ryan Savas Heiko Von Drengengerg Jane Wu Story Production Assistant Andy Lopez Story Coordinator Meghan Malloy Kunkleman Editorial Associate Editor Adam Brown Additional Editor Andrew Laviton First Assistant Editor Sarah D. Cole Second Assistant Editor Brandon Holmes Editorial Production Assistant Bret Allen Editorial Coordinator Daniel Evans Art Department Assistant Art Director Kathryn Couture Prop Designer Tont Siruno Set Designer Andrea Blasich Illustrators Waldemar Bartkowiak Brandon Lawless Graphic Artists Junze Zhou Peter Farson Dick Walsh Art Department Production Assistant Sara Pichelli Art Department Coordinator Demetri Tzamaras Visual Development Visual Development Supervisor Adam Brown Visual Development Artists Andy Bialk Wendell Dailt Michel Gagné Seonna Hong Yashar Kassai Mike Kurinsky Yun Ling Zac Retz Jessica Rossier Naveen Selvanathan Noelle Triaureau David R. Bleich Yuhki Demers Bastien Grivet Gabe Hordos Chin Ko Paul Lasaine Jerry L. Loveland, Jr. Ernie Rinard Robh Ruppel Brittany Shively Raffaello Vecchione Yuchung Peter Chan Joseph Feinsilver Andrew Hartel Tony Ianiro Visual Development Production Assistant Marcelo Vignali Visual Development Coordinator Michael V. Schroeder Script and Continuity Script and Continuity Supervisor Lucie Le Cloirec Script and Continuity Editors Jose L. Ramos Serrano Vandana Reddy Sahrawat Script and Continuity Checker Milica Fedelle Script and Continuity Consultants Jeff Sadler Lewis N. Siegel Nadim Sinno Serge Sretschinsky Script and Continuity Production Assistants Victor Quintero Georgina Rawlings John Rawlings Script and Continuity Coordinators Philippe Vonlanthen Eileen Weisinger Bryon Weiss Danny Wynands Hair & Makeup Head of Hair & Makeup Claire Williams Hair & Makeup Supervisor Frank Dietz Margie Daniels Marcia Dougherty Raymond Fabular Key Hairstylist Marko Barrows Felipe Cerdán Lee Crowe Ty Elliott Noe Garcia Ray Hofstedt Hairstylists David Lyons Rosanna Lyons James Mansfield John MacFarlane David (Joey) Mildenberger Rodd Miller Mark Myer Kevin O'Neil Key Makeup Artist Myung Kang Claudia V. Keene Jody Kooistra Taik Lee Ely Lester David Mar Denise Meehan Yoon Sook Nam Tao Huu Nguyen Stephanie Olivieri Makeup Artists Jacqueline M. Sanchez Daisy Schofield Natasha Selfridge Sherrie H. Sinclair Richard Smitheman Mac Spada Alexa Summerfield Hair & Makeup Production Assistant Millet Henson Cathlin Hidalgo Dietz Toshio Ichishita Hair & Makeup Coordinator Griselda S. Lemay Jason William Scheier Christian Schellewald Special Makeup Effects Supervisor Mike Inman Special Makeup Effects Artist Todd Jacobsen Paul McDonald Joe Pitt Chris Sonnenburg Jules Soto Wes Sullivan Special Makeup Effects Production Assistant Margie Daniels Tara Donovan June Fujimoto Cathlin Hidalgo Todd Jacobsen Jan Naylor Ginny Parmele Special Makeup Effects Coordinator Emily Jiuliano Chris Sonnenburg Costumes Costumes Supervisor Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Associate Costume Designer Mario Furmanczyk Assistant Costume Designer Alex Kupershmidt Fabio Lignini James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Frank Molieri Key Costumer Yoshiaki Kawajiri Toshihiko Masuda Norio Matsumoto Martin Oliver Costumers Tanya T. Wilson Brian Woods Chung Sup Yoon Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Costume Standby Mick de Falco Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Jason Hand Daniel Hu Clive Hutchings Cynthia Ignacio James Keefer Matt Lee Julio Leon Costume Breakdown Artist J. Michael Spooner Paul Tuo Tsui Pierre-Olivier Vincent Zhaoping Wei Nate Wragg Michael Yamada Felix Yoon Carlos Zaragoza Costume Buyer Gina Evans George "Bingo" Ferguson Chuck Gefre Glenn Higa Louie C. Jhocson Seamstress Denise Wogatzke Carol Wyatt Costumes Production Assistant Jean-Sebastien Duclos Maks Dylak Brad Ferguson Mike Fowler Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Grant Harris Joshua Hart Caroline Hung Kenji Iwata Blair Kitchen Kalvin Kulz Chris Land Kezia Ma Mitch Manzer Costumes Coordinator Kat Curwin Props Props Supervisor Janine Cho Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Property Master Josué Rodriguez Assistant Property Master Martha L. Smith Weapons Master Leticia Sandoval Props Production Assistant Daisy Hoffman William V. Hopper Paul Kahil Ryan Klutch Jack Leary Sean Matthews Props Coordinator Elizabeth Chodar Locations Location Supervisor Natalie Garceau-Turner Location Manager Ian Mah Assistant Location Manager Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Location Scout Caroline Foley Shawn Harper Justin Lee Graham Peterson Tommy Rodricks Location Assistant Colin Stimpson Melissa Suber Kenny E. Thompkins Christopher Tsirgiotis Location Production Assistant Jason Armstrong Tom Bernardo Derek Bond Christian Larocque Cindy Banks Morrow Kevin Pawlak Location Coordinator Kent McCormick Sets Sets Supervisor Debbie Forster Set Decorator Allen Blyth Assistant Set Decorator Julius Gopez Leomel Gueta Alex Hipolito Jeffrey Jimenez Jonathan Ledesma Set Buyer Cari Thomas Set Leadman N.C. Page Buckner Michael E. Goldman Set Dressers William Law III Eric Sundahl Greensman Nancy A. King Sets Production Assistant Dylan Klassen Erin Levine Kyle Morrison Sets Coordinator Chad Witt Construction Head of Construction Franny Bohar Construction Supervisor Adam Kopald Construction Manager Holly Rymon Key Construction Grip Amy Teets Construction Grips Andrew Sweeney Chris Jones Head of Carpentry Greg Highsmith Carpentry Supervisor Ayesha Shroff Corn Lead Carpenter Sourisak Chanpaseuth Carpenters Nicholas Peter Philippou Constance Pierce-Winters James Sandlin Karel Schurman Anna Stachow Gillian Stoneburner Prop Fabricator Meghan Hart Carpentry Production Assistant Justin Bischoff Franny Bohar Wyatt Cain Bryan Czerniawski Audra Duval Michael Fails Kristen Ficara Peter Flores Carpentry Coordinator Cal McCrystal Head of Welding Hamilton Sterling Welding Supervisor Eric Beauzay Lead Welder Lisa Madden-Corrado Salpy Semerdjian Welders Kat Spiess Bob Drwila Welding Production Assistant TBA Welding Coordinator TBA Construction Production Assistant TBA Construction Coordinator TBA Scenic Art Head of Scenic Art Marcus Taormina Scenic Art Supervisor Jean Huang Key Scenic Artists Dominic Lewis Tom Boyd Scenic Artists Stuart Clark Randy Cooke Steve Erdody Satnam Ramgotra Head of Plastering TBA Plastering Supervisor TBA Lead Plaster TBA Plasters TBA Plastering Production Assistant TBA Plastering Coordinator TBA Head of Painting TBA Painting Supervisor TBA Lead Painter Nils Widboom Painters TBA Painting Production Assistant TBA Painting Coordinator Marissa Fiore Scenic Art Production Assistant TBA Scenic Art Coordinator Emily Denker Camera Camera Supervisor Jose Luis "Weecho" Velasquez Lead Camera Operator Heather Abels "A" Camera Operator Peter Cavaciuti "B" Camera Operator Francesco Giardiello "C" Camera Operator Michael Andrew Jamorski First Assistant "A" Camera Brian Machleit Mark Norby First Assistant "B" Camera Mike Pyle Kevin Randleman Marc Scizak First Assistant "C" Camera Paul A. Levin Second Assistant "A" Camera Daniel Stevens Jake Swallow Shawnna Thibodeau David Van Zeyl Second Assistant "B" Camera Brad Abrell Second Assistant "C" Camera Elizabeth Cavanaugh Steadicam Operator Donald Kozma Camera Loader Rick Marroquin Digital Imaging Technicians Andrew Weder Thomas R. Homsher Motion Control Technicians Richard Bloom Marion Kolsby Camera Production Assistant Jennifer Alex Nickason Camera Coordinator Frances Fiore Lighting Lighting Supervisor Amy Pfaffinger Chief Lighting Technician Cédric Burkarth Assistant Chief Lighting Technician Scott Ko Lead Lighting Technician Loren C. Carpenter Lighting Technicians Kern Attila Germain Sergio Juan Gómez Rigging Gaffers Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Lighting Production Assistant Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Lighting Coordinator Robin Rocher Grips Grip Supervisor Ismael Gonzalez Key Grip Robert McCann Best Boy Grip Richard Hunt Dolly Grip Greg Childers Grips David Childers Don L. Wright Gill Wright Greg Collis Key Rigging Grip James McAllister Best Boy Rigging Grip Tommaso Mele Rigging Grips Darren Baker Dave Moore Gary Nagle Josh Dempsey Grip Production Assistant Michele Puricelli Grip Coordinator Chris Munro Production Sound Production Sound Mixer Addison Teague Boom Operators Nathan Nance Benjamin A. Burtt Utility Sound Technician Gwendolyn Yates Whittle Video Assist Video Assist Supervisor TBA Lead Video Playback Operator TBA Video Playback Operators TBA Video Playback Assistant TBA Video Assist Production Assistant TBA Video Assist Coordinator TBA Special Effects Special Effects Supervisor SCOTT TOWNSEND Lead Special Effects Technician JENNIFER NEWFIELD Special Effects Technicians DAVID HUTCHINS ALEX MOAVENI Assistant Special Effects Technician DIMITRE BERBEROV BRETT BOGGS ALIREZA BIDAR DONG JOO BYUN Special Effects Production Assistant TIM MOLINDER MIKE NAVARRO HENDRIK PANZ JACOB RICE FRANCISCO RODRIGUEZ TOBY ROSEN Special Effects Coordinator NICOLE STONE Production Production Supervisor Jon Moore Line Producer Charlotte Miles Second Second Assistant Directors Danni Lazaitis Annie Hitchcock Third Assistant Directors Grant Butler Eloise Loach Unit Publicist Roger Rodriguez Still Photographer Freddy Parkington Assistant to Mr. Spielberg Clay Lerner Brittani Lindman Assistant to Mr. Hanks Rachel Smith Assistant to Mrs. Kennedy Josh Hulands Assistant to Mr. Marshall Jesica Yap Production Assistants Sebastian Magiera Sinead Doherty Emma Hammond Harry Holland Rebecca Linfoot Georgia Lewis Jamie Lewis Stefan Maile Assistant Production Manager Phoebe Young Production Coordinator Ariel Bond Assistant Production Coordinator Warren Titterrell Production Secretary Attila Toth Production Controller John Hajdukiewicz Accounting & Finance Production Accountant Steve Windle First Assistant Production Accountant Rob Monroy Second Assistant Production Accountant Donald K. Davidson Payroll Accountant Miguel Lopez-Castillo Casting Casting Associate Amelia McCarthy, CSA Casting Assistant Kate Sprance Extras Casting Grant Wilfley Casting Transportation Transportation Supervisor Joi Perle Transportation Captain James P. Whalen Transportation Co-Captain Michael O'Brien Lead Driver Judy Murdock Drivers Lily Alia Dustin Bewley Justin Bischoff Ethan Duffy Tiffani Gray Paul Kahil Mary G. Knauf Scott Koche Tom Lombardi Avery Mills Streeter Phillips Picture Car Coordinator TBA Assistant Picture Car Coordinator TBA Transportation Production Assistant TBA Transportation Coordinator TBA Health & Safety Head of Health & Safety TBA Health & Safety Supervisor TBA Lead Health & Safety Advisor TBA Health & Safety Advisors TBA Lead Medic TBA Medics TBA Health & Safety Production Assistant TBA Health & Safety Coordinator TBA Catering & Craft Services Catering Services by Tony's Food Service Chef TBA Catering Assistant TBA Craft Services Wilson Rivas Second Unit Second Unit Director Chris Proctor First Assistant Director Tom White Second Assistant Director Sam Smith Art Director Matt Kerly Script Supervisor Holly Johnson Production Supervisor Kelly Lee Unit Manager Sharon McGuiness Director of Photography Carlos De Carvalho "A" Camera Operator Shaun Cobley "B" Camera Operator Ian Mackay First Assistant "A" Camera Paul Wheeldon First Assistant "B" Camera Chaz Lyon Second Assistant "A" Camera Dan Gamble Second Assistant "B" Camera Jack Sands Digital Imaging Technician Mardon De Carvalho Wardrobe Master Peter Hornbuckle Costumers Karl Andrews Helen Felstead Gaffer Jonathan Spencer Best Boy Harry Gay Key Grip Simon Muir Best Boy Grip Kirk Thornton Libra Head Tech Alex Pugh Production Sound Mixer Andrew Sissons Boom Operator Ashley Reynolds Video Assist Adam McGrady Special Effects Supervisor Mickey Kirsten Chargehand Standby Props Richard MacMillan Standby Props Toby Russell Armorer Tony Browne Standby Carpenter Tom Walker Standby Rigger Jason Lobb Standby Painter Eddie Wolstencroft Standby Stagehand Jim Stachini Standby Green Screen Stagehand Ross Sears Assistant Production Coordinator Ben Kozel Second Second Assistant Director Jeff Hubbard Third Assistant Director James Reid Production Assistants Lewis Walsh Amy Whitworth Jack Fontaine Phillipa Howson K.T. Roberts Graham Roberts Medic Julie Burnham Paris Unit TBA Berlin Unit TBA London Unit TBA New York Unit TBA Previsualization Previsualization Supervisor Shannon Justison Previsualization Lead Nathan Santell Previsualization Artists Peter Panton Paul Berry Mike Barrett Chad Cox Scott Hankel Anthony Jacob Paul Koontz Lucil Lepeuple Geoff Lou Michel Morel Previsualization Executive Producer Christopher Edwards Previsualization by The Third Floor TBA Stereoscopic 3D Stereoscopic 3D Supervisor TBA Stereoscopic 3D Lead TBA Stereoscopic 3D Artists TBA Stereoscopic 3D Conversion by DNEG TBA Visual Effects Visual Effects Editorial Supervisor Laurent De la Chapelle Lead Visual Effects Editor Karey Kirkpatrick Visual Effects Editors Ramon Lopez Seco de Herrera Josef Dylan Swift Assistant Visual Effects Editor Keven Viragh-Begert Visual Effects Editorial Production Assistants Mary Elise Elam Robby Wong Visual Effects Editorial Coordinators Ron Zorman Ravi Kamble Govind Alex Ferreira Siomes Visual Effects Data Wrangling Supervisor Arun Somasundaram Lead Visual Effects Data Wrangler Matthew Hasselmann Visual Effects Data Wranglers Nikki Mull Chelsea Lavertu Assistant Visual Effects Data Wrangler Gizem Ersavas Moho Faizal Thomas Roland Johnson Darren Quah Visual Effects Data Wrangling Production Assistants Thomas Michael DesJardins Matthew George Rampias Jimmy Valladao Gian Ignacio Lombardi Gregory Ng-Koenig Visual Effects Data Wrangling Coordinator Xavier Roig Visual Effects Associate Producer Marshall Petersen Visual Effects Production Managers Tong Jason Lin Christian Olan-Geddes Visual Effects Production Assistants Pierre Lefranc Michael Moreno Adrián Paredes Álvarez Antoine Prost Visual Effects Coordinator Michael Dolan Visual Effects Assistant Coordinator Stephen Kowalski In-House Visual Effects Supervisors Regaye Fulcher Amy R. Racius Bex Taylor-Klaus In-House Visual Effects Leads Steve Martino Panat Thamrongsombutsakul In-House Visual Effects Artists Nick Levenduski Chris Meledandri In-House Visual Effects Production Assistants Yorie Kumalasari Aiden Kyungik Lee Li-Ming Lawrence Lee In-House Visual Effects Coordinator Daniel Canfora In-House Compositing Supervisor Stephen Boyd Jones In-House Compositing Leads Jason McNamar Rakesh Sandhu In-House Compositing Artists Jose Guinea Montalvo Huang Qianqi C. Jin Im John J. Lee Kevin Iching Hong Udai Haraguchi Eunice Elizabeth Panduro Perez Leonard Baez Maldonado In-House Compositing Production Assistant Napaton Huangsakuncharoen In-House Compositing Coordinator Arundeep Dhami Visual Effects and Animation Created by Weta Digital Limited Visual Effects Supervisor Matt Aitken Senior Visual Effects Supervisor Joe Letteri Visual Effects Producer Clare Burgess Animation Supervisors Richard Baneham David Clayton Animation Consultant Andy Jones Animation Director Daniel Barrett CG, Compositing, and FX Supervisors Juan Antonio Amblés Derrick Auyoung Regina Paula Cachuela Taylor J. Carrasco Shaun Friedberg Jeremy Hollobon Orlando Meunier Lori Smallwood Taisuke Tanimura Senior Heads of Departments Dan Lemmon Stephen Rosenbaum Eric Saindon Wayne Stables Richard Taylor R. Christopher White Guy Williams Erik Winquist Senior Production Managers David Basalla Thelvin Tico Cabezas Mark Gee Alex Hessler Changeui Im Jean Matthews Jeremy Pickett Frank Anthony Sabia, Jr. Alan Woods Shots Adel Abada Johan Aberg Imran Ahmed Tony Alexander Romain Arnoux Michael Baltazar Mark Barber David Basalla Kelly Bechtle-Woods Corey Bedwell Hamish Bell Hitesh Bharadia Brian Blasiak Jorge Bobadilla, Jr. Albert Bonnefous Matthew T. Bouchard André Braithwaite Jessica Braun Loren Brookes Simon Brown Dhyana Brummel Robert Byrne Ben Campbell Keanan Cantrell Jeff Capogreco Tim Catchpole Amy Christensen Rhys Clapcott Roberto Clochiatti Peter Connelly Graham Cristie Alexia Cui Joanna Davison Tamir Sammy Diab Marco Di Lucca Colin Doncaster Curtis Edwards Samuel Edwards Hassan El Youbi Steve Evans Jason Fleming Nicola Fontana Robert A.D. Frick Jason Galeon Stefan Galleithner François Gendron Kenneth C. Gimpelson Marnie Goodman Brian Goodwin Nick Grace Anne Hall Jason Hannen-Williams Niles Heckman Gg Heitmann Sam Hodge Daniel Hornick Nickie Huai Katherine Hurst Changeui Im Myles Elliott Jackson Nathan Johnson Amanda Johnstone Samson Kao Michael Kennedy Steven Anthony Khoury Adam King Susie May Kleis Manfred Kraemer Donna Lanasa Phillip Leonhardt Lance Lones Jake Lee Mingzhi Victor Lin Kimberley Liptrap Chishan Liu Brett McConnell Daniel Macarin Aron Makkai Jean Matthews Christoph Matthiesen Gagan Mehta Luke Millar Richard John Moore Giuseppe Motta Alessandro Mozzato Daryl Munton Alfred Mürrle Marcell Nagy Serena Rainbow Naramore Jennifer Nona Mark Norrie Greg Notzelman Helen Paul Geoff Pedder Nicolas Petit Jeremy Pickett Olivier Pinol Arun Ram-Mohan Pavani Rao Saul Reid Arkadiusz Rekita John Roberts-Cox Dylan Robinson Alan Rosenfeld Ai Saimoto Alessandro Saponi B. Durant Schoon Michael Slater Daniel Smith Frederic Soumagnas Bill Spradlin Rainer Stolle Prapanch Swamy Jonathan S. Swartz Raqi Syed Peter Szewczyk Ben Thompson Olivier Van Zeveren Dan Wade Sean Noel Walker Tim Ward Malcolm Wright Chris Young Joyce Young Fabio Zangla Mohand Zennadi Motion Kate Adams Rebecca Asquith Simon Baker Bryn Bayliss Hamish Beachman Brittany Bell Paula Bell Dudley Birch Helen Blake Andrew D.W. Brown Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Andrea Christie Alessandro Costa Nathan Dawson Tim Douglas James Doyle Oliver Ferguson Nikolas Filer Jeremy Fort Kenneth Garcia Alessandro Gobbetti Jaimee Godinet Deepak Gupta Yoshihiro Harimoto Matthew Hicks Julie Holmes Chris Husson Alexandra Lanzensberger Chet Leavai Seong Kyun Lee Jim Longhurst Daniel Lynch Keith MacGowan Greg McKinley Daisuke Maki Richard Mason Hitesh Kumar Mehra Daniel Meighan Nikora Ngaropo Greg Notzelman Johnny Parsons Sam Prebble Eddy Purnomo Timothy Scollard Cam Barrett Smith Kieran Smith Rosalind Stratton Andrew R.E. Taylor Xiao Tian Riaan Underwood Chris Walker Ed Wilkie Fraser John Wilkinson Opticals Raine Anderson Jane Apthorp Georgy Arevshatov Elisabeth Arko Robert Baldwin Ned Barraud Kathleen Beeler Jennifer Bloomfield Katreena Erin Bowell David Brunette Samuel Doyle Ryan Duncan Alison Farmer James Furlong Lauren Manuel Garcia Carro Danny Geurtsen Belinda Griffiths Nikki Hayley-Hughes Ngoc Heng Richard Hopkins Gareth J. Jensen Byung Gun Jung Laure Lacroix Po Yuen Kenny Lam Zoe Lord Ben Nightingale Torbjörn Olsson David Owen Justine Sagar Grace Stephens Shar Stewart Petra Steuben Nataliya Tsyganok Kara Vandeleur Sarah E. Wilson Jasmine Wong Piotr Fox Wysocki Mark Young Assets Matt Bullock Kurt Butler Hamza Butt Djordje Cakovan Cedric Enriquez Canlas Adrian Chan Leslie Chan Andrei Coval Nathan Farquhar Matt Fitzgerald Makiko Handa Cajun Hylton Yasmin Khudari Brook Kievit Sun Jin Lee Eung Ho Lo Thomas Lo Ruth-Anne Loveridge Andreas Maaninka Maurizio Memoli Kaori Miyazawa James Moore Bo Mosley Daniel Goncalves Moy Andreas Tandy Nehls Niklas Preston Jay Renner Jose Samson Sam Sharplin Gershom Sissing Justin Steel Matteo Stirati Matsune Suzuki Shannon Thomas Pär Tingström Michael Todd Phil Van Der Reyden Robert Vignone Andreja Vuckovic James Willingham III Nicholas Wilson Clare Woodford-Robinson Pablo Ángeles Zuman Look Development Phil Barrenger Frank Dürschinger Nick Epstein Mark Gee Chris George Alex Hessler Balazs Kiss Miae Kang Hiroaki Muramoto Jane O'Callaghan Gaku Tada Production Marco Barbati Lorenzo Basurto Rufus Blow Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee David Feuillatre James Gambell Eduardo Graña Nick Hamilton Radford Hurn Gios Johnston Lonnie Kraatz Jon Lemmon Laura Lumpuy Nicolas Oleg Magrisso Peter Megow Christopher Daniel Meyer Ron E.J. Miller Sunny Teich Malcolm Thomas-Gustave Eli Tucker René Van De Poel Marco Vidaurre Roger Wong Vincent Yan Matthias Zeller Support Marc Cooper Rémi Fontan Nikolay Gabchenko Dmitri Krasnokoutski Nic Marrison Raphael Matto Michael O'Neill Hunter Parks Oleksiy Puzikov Amir Shachar Glen Sharah Toshi Shiozawa Robert Shrider Holger Spill Andrew Whittock Jedrzej Wojtowicz Visual Effects and Animation by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Visual Effects Supervisors DANIELE BIGI • JEFF CAPOGRECO DAN SNAPE • NIGEL SUMNER Visual Effects Producers RUSSELL LUM • KACY MCDONALD EDWARD RANDOLPH Animation Supervisors STEPHEN APLIN • ERIC LEONG LEE MCNAIR CG Supervisors KARIN COOPER NIHAL FRIEDEL STEVE HARDY MALCOLM HUMPHREYS BARRY KANE DANIEL LOBL VICTOR SCHUTZ IV ANTHONY ZWARTOUW Compositing Supervisors MICHAEL J. ALLEN SAM BASSETT JOHN J GALLOWAY CHARLES LAI JAN MAROSKE JEFF SUTHERLAND Asset and Environment Supervisors WALDEMAR BARTKOWIAK JEFFREY DE GUZMAN CLEMENT GERARD BRUCE HOLCOMB BEN NEALL ANDY PROCTOR JOHN SERU DAN WHEATON ELVIN SIEW XIANGYOU Visual Effects Art Directors STEPHEN TAPPIN • CHRIS VOY Digital Artist Supervisors JOAKIM ARNESSON MARCO CARBONI DAVE DALLY SAMUAL DAWES NICOLAS DELBECQ TIM DOBBERT DAVID FISH WES FRANKLIN MAURO GIACOMAZZO LEE GRAFT TREVOR HAZEL TOBIAS KEIP EDMUND KOLLOEN GEORGE KURUVILLA KATE LEE DAVID MARSH GEORDIE MARTINEZ DAVID MENY GEORGES NAKHLE SHEAUHORNG NG ANDREW RITCHIE JOHN SISSEN SHIVAS THILAK JAMES R. TOOLEY MATHIEU VIG ADOM YIP Lead Visual Effects Production Accountant PAM SINSHEIMER Visual Effects Editors GREG HYMAN • MARK S. WRIGHT VFX Associate Producers MAGGIE LEUNG • NICOLE MATTESON ROOKE MEACHAM • ERIC SCHROEDER Lead Digital Artists CERNOGORODS ALEKSEI RYAN B. CLARKE CLAUDIO BASSI KEN BEAUCHAMP DANIEL BRKOVIC AARON BROWN GONCALO CABACA TADEUSZ CHMIEL DAVID CRISPINO RUBEN DIAZ HERNANDEZ JULIEN DUCENNE WILL GALLYOT NATHAN GARDNER THIBAULT GAURIAU DAVID GOTTLIEB ALEXIS HALL RICK HANKINS TRAVIS HARKLEROAD JAMIE HAYDOCK MICHAEL HIPP JOHN ISKANDAR MIRANG KIM MARTIN VIKTOR KULIG BEN LAMBERT MARTIN LAPP VOTCH LEVI SEAN MACKENZIE ABEL MILANÉS BETANCOURT MASA NARITA CAMERON NEILSON RICK O'CONNOR ELLIS PARRY RUSSELL PAUL SIMON "DUCK" RAFIN DIEGO REBELLO WESLEY ROBERTS GRÉGOIRE ROCHON JEREMY SAWYER JEROEN (J) SCHULTE SAM SCHWIER BEN TILLMANN AYLWIN VILLANUEVA JOHN WALKER SUNNY LI-HSIEN WEI SAM WIRCH TAKASHI "TAK" YOSHIDA Digital Artists HAYLEY ADAMS PAUL ADAMS TSAO MIN ADRIAN HARSH AGRAWAL BEN AICKIN SILVIO ALBERTI PONTUS ALBRECHT SHELBY ALBRIGHT DANIEL ALEJO CHARLES ALLENECK JUAN ALONSO CODY AMOS ARILD ANFINNSEN SIAU YENE ANG WEI KIAN ANG ASIER APARICIO ANTHONY ARNOUX ARTIN ARYAEI AUDUN ASE ALEKSANDAR ATANASOV LOUISE AUBERTIN NOR AZMAN SEUNG YEOP BAEK LANCE BAETKEY ALEXANDRE BAIN ANAND BALASUBRAMANIAN YUNUS BALCIOGLU PHILIP BARNARD KEVIN BARNHILL TOMMY BARRY IAN BAXTER ARTHUR BAYARD BOYAN BAYNOV NICOLAS BEAUFAYS JEAN-PAUL BEAULIEU KEVIN BELL LEONARDO BIANCHI ANDREA BIFERI SABINA BIHLMAIER ADAM BLANK JOAO BOGOSSIAN ARON BONAR SCOTT BOURNE DAVID BOWMAN DYLAN BRINSBURY-MAGEE DAN BRITTAIN JENNIFER BURKE DANIEL CAFFREY PAU CALSINA CHARLEY CARLAT DERRICK CARLIN TAMI CARTER SUSANA FERNÁNDEZ CASCO ERICO CASELLE MICHAEL CASHMORE DANIEL FRADE CASTANEDA EDWARD CATLEY WAYNE CHAN MALAVIKA CHANDRAKANTH CAN CHANG ARREV CHANTIKIAN MATHIEU CHARDONNET BENJAMIN CHARLES GEORGIE CHEN YASMINE CHENG EUGENE MATTHEW CHEONG PETER CHESLOFF KAI HSIN CHIN GAN SZE CHING SANDRA CHOCHOLSKA JUNG YOUIL CHOI MAN YU CHUN (CHRISTINE) LESTER JAMES CHUNG MICKAEL COEDEL EMANUELE COMOTTI MARIA CORCHO JEAN-NICOLAS COSTA KRISHNAMURTI COSTA JOSEPH COURTIS RICHARD COURTMAN KEVIN COUTURE CORRINE COWGILL ED COY BETH D'AMATO MIGUEL SANTANA DA SILVA SCOTT DACE KATYA DASHKOVSKAYA PETER DAULTON SCOTT DAWKINS FELIPE DE LANTEUIL SARAH DE SCHOT RUTH DEANE STEVIE DENYER JEROEN DESMET FRANCOIS-MAXENCE DESPLANQUES CHRISTOPHER DOERHOFF THOMAS DØHLEN KHONG LI DONG HANNES DOORNAERT ANAND DORAIRAJ JORIK DOZY THOMAS DUCKETT TRISTAN DUNSE PETER DWORIN C. MICHAEL EASTON ABDULLAH ECIRLI ADAM ELKINS HARRY ELLARD DAVID ELWELL JUAN A. ESPIGARES ENRIQUEZ DAN ENSTROM KARL ERLANDSEN DAVID R ESPINOZA RAUL ESSIG YOUNGBIN EUN KELLY ISABELLE FAN JENZEL FANTOLGO STEFANO FARCI ALISON FARMER CONNY FAUSER JASMIN FEDDER ANDREAS FEIX JAVIER FERNANDEZ JAKE FERRIS KIEL FIGGINS DAN FINNEGAN FABRIZIO FIORETTI MARCO JUAN ROXAS FIRME BRIAN FLYNN REBECCA FORTH GERMAN CASADO FRAGA LINCE KOLLANOOR FRANCIS JUSTIN FRANCIS-MCLEISH LUDOVIC FREGÉ CHRIS FRYER DAVID FUHRER MARTIN C. FURMAN DANIEL STEFAN GAGIU MIGUEL GARCAO JOANA GARRIDO HONGFEI GENG TAU GERBER ANGELA GIANNONI WALTER GILBERT RANJIT SINGH GILL GEOFFROY GIVRY MIKE GODDARD KENNY GOH DANIEL POMARES GONZALEZ MARIA GOODALE ALEX GOODFELLOW BEN GRANGEREAU MICHAEL LEIGH GRESHAM BRANKO GRUJCIC JONNY GU NICHOLAS TEY KAI GUAN RODRIGO GUERRERO JESUS GARRIDO GUISADO YAIR GUTIERREZ JOHN GRESKO JEAN-DENIS HAAS K.S. HADDOCK STIAN HALVORSEN ALEXANDER HANNEMAN SAM HANOVER JOHN HANSEN KAROLINA HARDINGER TC HARRISON STACIE HAWDON CHRIS HEMPEL SIMON HERDEN ASIER HERNAEZ NEIL HERZINGER JESSE HILDRETH DAVID HISANAGA ALEX HISLOP SHERRY HITCH GUILLAUME HOARAU ANDREW HODGSON TEO HONG MIKE HONG TAN WOEI HONG RYAN HOPKINS DANIEL HORNE BRYAN HORVAT JESSICA HSIEH ALEXANDER HULSE CHRIS HURTT TANG TAY HWAH ERICH IPPEN ELEANOR JACKSON ZAINI MOHAMED JALANI GEDIMINAS JAUGA JACK JENKINS ERIC JENNINGS SEUNG RYONG JEON RUSSELL CHEN JIARUI WONGSAKORN JITBUNYACHOT KEITH JOHNSON RYAN L. JONES TOMOS JONES YOHAN JOO GERMAINE PHOO HUI JUN SCOTT SEUNGPIL JUNG SAMUEL CHEW JUNYAN SAMUEL CHRISTIAN KAMBEY LUKAS KAMPICHLER OLIVER KANE CHRIS KARLBERG ANDREAS BRAVIN KARLSSON ROSIE KEANE POH SIANG KEE MATTHEW KEE MARK KEETCH KEMAL KEMAL DANIEL KEMEYS LAURENT KERMEL PRAJAKTA KHATA OLIVIER VERNAY KIM SUNGSOO KIM STEPHEN KING OLIVER KIRCHHOFF DAVID KIRCHNER WONG LEONG KIT STEFANOS KITTAKIS STEVEN KNIPPING GORAN KOCOV JULIAN KOERRENZ KENNETH KOH WOSING KOH KOLBY KROOK EVAN KWAN FELDER KWEK JESSICA Y. LAI YEOW KUANG LAI ADRIEN LAMBERT HAYDEN LANDIS JULIEN LASBLEIZ JESSICA LASZLO GIUSEPPE LATERZA TOAN-VINH LE MELANIE LE BLOA ANNA LE DANOIS ROMAIN LE GUILLERM JERRY LEE MELISSA LEE KERRY LEE YOUNG LEE BRICE LEHMANN GUILLAUME LENOEL KEITH LEUNG GLORIA LIANG LEO FENG-I LIAO TODD LIDDIARD BOON-YIK LIM DESMOND LIN MELISSA LIN TANG LAI LIN YEO YAN LIN MARTA MOLLA LINANA KIM LINDQVIST BAK LIPING TED LISTER CEDRIC LO REILLY LOHR GABRIEL LOPEZ JESSICA LOW LO WAI LUN LUKAS LUNDBERG FRANKINO LUPO ZIJUN MA JONATHAN MACINTOSH STU MACRAE ARNAUD MALHERBE SALMAN MALIK JONA MALUCK ROBIN S. MANGAT STANISLAW MAREK GIANMICHELE MARIANI ROBERT MARINIC TSVETOMIR MARINOV SCOTT MARRIOTT GORDON MARSHALL TIA MARSHALL JOSE MARTIN MARTIN WILL MARTINDALE TOM MARTINEK MARCEL MARTINEZ RAFAEL MARTINS SHAWN MASON GUY MASONWELLS RUDY MASSAR IAN MATHEWS CORENTIN MAUDHUIT DEIRDRE MCCARTHY OLIVER MCCLUSKEY WILL MCCOY CHRIS MCGAW BRANDON MCNAUGHTON JAMES MCPHAIL JOSEPH THOMAS MEKATUKULAM JUAN CARLOS MENDOZA APARNA MEPANI TORY MERCER ADRIAN METZELAAR NEIL MICHKA MICHAEL MIDLOCK LUCA MIGNARDI RYO MIKAI CHELSEA KHOO HUI MING SHIN MINJUNG STEPHEN MISEK AZHUL MOHAMED JAMES MOHAN VIMAL RAJ MOHAN SHUWAN MOK SHAWN MONAGHAN MAT MONRO DANIEL MORENO JIUN YIING MOW DHANAMJAYA MUDDIKUPPAM DENNIS MÜLLER ANDY MULLIGAN MELISSA MULLIN CHRIS MULLINS NORAH MULRONEY MYLES MURPHY SILVIO CASTAGNA MUSCELLA ROHIT NAYAK SEBASTIAN NESS JAYDE NG CHEUK YUNG NG YUHON NG MICHAEL HOLM NIELSEN CHUANG NIU AARON NOORDALLY TRISTAN NORTH JEAN-BAPTISTE NOYAU BEN O'BRIEN JOHN O'CONNELL CIARAN O'CONNOR ADAM O'DONNELL DANIEL O'SHAUGHNESSY MATTEO OLIVIERI-DANCEY JOSHUA ONG WOON CHI ONG DANIELE ORSETTI MARK OSBORNE ALEX OUZANDE BEN OZERI KEVIN PAGE KAUSHIK PAL KONSTANTINOS PANAGIOTOPOULOS GURPREET PANNU BHAVIK PATEL NEERAJ PATTANI HENRY PENG SHARON PENG SCOTT PENNINGROTH KALLE PETERSON CHRISTINE PETROV MIQUEL ANGEL COROMINAS PLA FRANCESCO POLITO DANNY POPOVIC SCOTT PRIOR MATTHEW PUCHALA GIORGIA PULVIRENTI LYNN TAN QIANLING NICK NG LI QIN EDWARD QUAH NICHOLAS QUEK OWEN RACHEL ROBERTO RAIO CARLOTA PRIMO REBON MICHELLE REDMAN JAY RENNIE BRETT A. REYENGER KEITH RIBBONS DANIEL LLUSSÀ RIBES MICKAEL RICIOTTI TAVIS ROBERTS SASCHA ROBITZKI PAUL ROBINSON OSWIN RODRIGUES DANIEL ROJAS RODRIGUEZ MATT ROE CALVIN ROMEYN ZHIYANG RONG FABIEN ROSIER PHIL ROUSE BASILISA CANOVAS RUBIO JAMES RUSSELL DANIEL RYAN VALTER SAGRILLO THOMAS SALAMA GREG SALTER GUNTHER SCHATZ DANIEL SCHICK DANIEL SCHMID JEREMY SCHMIDT ROMAN SCHMIDT DAVID SCHOTT CARL SCHRÖTER BRIAN SCHULTZ SEBASTIAN SCHUTT CHARLES SCHWARTZ TANNER SCOTT AMY SENDON ELHAM SENIN SHELDON SERRAO ROGER SERRABASSA BEHNAM SHAFIEBEIK SAM SHAH GINA PHOO HUI SHAN MOHAMED IRFAN SYARIAL B. SHARIF SHAWN SUN SHIYU ZIAD SHUREIH ARIEL FLORES SILVA ED SIOMACCO JR. TAY CHIN SIONG JIRI SISKA JESSICA SMITH NATALIE SMITH VINCENT SNG NADIA SO PERRY HYUN-WOO SOHN JORGE VIZMANOS SOLANS DANIEL GONZALEZ SOLOZABAL PANYA SOUVANNA JOSEPH SPANO III CHRIS STEFIUK MARKUS STERNER ELINE STRIJDONK JEFF STRUTHERS JONATHON SUMNER CLARISA DEBBIE D/O SUREDERAM MICHAEL KING SUTANTO LIONEL TAILLENS JANICE TAN A.L. JINNG HWEE TAN KEN TAN ROY TAN THEOPHANE TAN DONNA WY TANG MASAHIKO TANI FABRICE TAPARE PIOTR TATAR RENALD TAURUSDI SEOW TAI TEE HUAI YUAN TEH MIGUEL MACAYA TEN FABIAN TEO WILLIAM TEO ALEXANDER TEOH JOHN TESKA NATHAN THOMAS MALCOLM THOMAS-GUSTAVE LEE TIBBETTS SHERMAINE TOH WOO YING TONG ANDRE TONG JOSHUA TOONEN ELENA TOPUZOGLO ATTILA TOROK HORIA TRANDAFIR ALEX TROPIEC CHI CHUNG TSE ERIC TUNG ALEXANDRA TURNER REETUJ TYAGI MARIAN-SERBAN UNGUREANU MARTIN USIAK KULAPONG VAIYAMUGAMUYGUL NOOR VALIBHOY LUKE VALLÉE JAN VAN DE LAAR TODD VAZIRI ALEJANDRO VELA-CASTRO LIES VELDEMAN RAM VERMA TRACY VILLEDA DAVID VIVALDINI KYNAN VOYEAUD YOSHI VU STEVE WALTON JEI WANG MENGDI WANG CHANG WANG PIETER WARMINGTON DAVID WASHBURN JUN WATANABE ERIC WEBER PUAH JUN WEI PETER WELTON EVAN WEN NEIL WEST CHRIS WEST MIKE WHITE MARC WHITELAW KRIS WHITFORD NEHA WICKRAMASEKARAN KAITLYN WILLIAMS ANDY WONG DON WONG STANLEY WONG STEPHEN WONG MIA WORWOOD GILLES WOUTERS TERRY WU YOSHIYA YAMADA EDDY WONG WAI YAP PERRY YAP CAO YE ONN SEN YE JACK YEUNG MARK HARALABOSZ YFANTIDIS ZHOU WAN YI LONG YINGHAN OH ZHENG YONG SCOTT YOUNKIN CAN YUKSEL REBECCA HUNG HAN YUN TIFFANY YUNG DEAN YÜRKE ALESSANDRO ZANFORLIN ROBERT ZELTSCH JINGRUI ZHANG JUN ZHANG Visual Effects Concept Artists PABLO DOMINGUEZ AGUILAR AMY BETH CHRISTENSON ADAM ELY BRETT NORTHCUTT BIANCA SCURTU MICHAEL SHEFFELS STEPHEN ZAVALA Visual Effects Production Managers JOSIANE FRADETTE ALEXANDRA GREENE UMAR HUSSAIN SHIVANI JHAVERI JEEN YEE Associate Visual Effects Production Managers WILLIAM BARTLETT IRENE CAI VALENTINA CARNEVALE ASHLEY DOSS ASHLEY HOLDEN ANNIE MACLEOD BETHANY SILLS TIM TRIMMINGS SARA VEGAS TRZUPEK Visual Effects Production Coordinators MARY AUSTIN ALYSSA BLAKE GEORGIE BROWN DIANA CHU SIAN DAVIES BRANDON DICKSON LISA THERESA DOWNEY-DENT REBECCA EFROSMAN HEATHER FISCHER YAP SHE FONG AMANDINE GUTIERREZ YASMINE HAUSLER ALEX HELMAN ENG SZE JIA CHRISTOPHER LEE ANNA MABARAK NICK MIKESELL KAROLINA O'BRIEN ELLIE RITCHIE JESSICA ROYCE CHRISTIAN SMITH JENNIFER SMITH HUDSON STEWART DANIEL TAN SARAH TAN LIVIA TENG KAT TURNER ILM Art Department ASHLEY BRADFORD JENNIFER CORONADO ALEXANDER GUSTAVESON DAVID NAKABAYASHI Technology SCOTT ATKINS BEN BATTY JULIEN COHEN BENGIO RACHEL BROOK ALAN BUCIOR TOMMY BURNETTE ALEX CASTILLO KIRK CHANTRAINE HENRIK DAHLBERG DEREK DAVISON PAUL DEBAUN VICTOR FRENKEL GREG GARSON JASON GEIGER JOE GILLER DAVE PEH THIONG HAN WILL HARROWER MARY HINMAN PETER HRICAK BAYU INDRA EDWARD JONES JAY K. KASHIWABARA CHARLES LATHAM FREDERICK LEMASTER MATT MARTINIS RILEY MCDOUGALL ANTOINE MILLIEZ AARON MORRIS COLETTE MULLENHOFF KHANG NGO KOLENCHERY SIJO PAPPACHAN TAMAS PATAKI PHIL PHAM STEPHANIE PICHEL MOK KAR POH ANDRE CASTELAN PRADO AISH PRASAD SEBASTIAN TAN HUA PUI MATTHIAS SCHARFENBERG BETTY SHAW MICHAEL TURNBULL JIM VANNS Production & Technical Support MELISSA ABAD ALEXIS AGROTIS NABILAH BANU JONATHAN BERES GABRIEL BLANCO JACK BROWN MICHAEL CAIRNS JOY CARMECI TEO SAY CHONG CRAIG CHURCH CASEY CURREY-WILSON SIMON DAVIES MELISSA DE SANTIS ZHU DUODUO LISA DURAND JANNETTE ENG LORI EREZUMA MARIANNA FERRANTE ERIC FRANCISCO KALOYAN GANEV ELISA MONGIL GESTIDO CHEE JUN GHAI MATTHEW GRILLO AMANDA GWA GISELA HERMELING RICKY HERRERA HAZEL HO BRIAN HOLLIGAN JONATHAN HOWARD ZAKI HUSSAIN EMMA IHECHERENOMA BRIAN INSUA JAGADEESH JAYAKUMAR CHRISTOPHER JESTICO CHRISTOPHER JOHNSTON KIMANE JUNEAU ERIN KAHN CHOW YEW KAY MING-YEN KUO VIJAY LAKSHMANAN CLAUDIA LECAROS KIM LEECH MATT LEONARD ANGELA LI DARRYL LI WU LIQUN PATRICK LOWRY CRISTIANE TELES MAIA FIFI MARÉE SARAH MARTIN KATI MAULL ARNAUD MAVOKA-ISANA LEE MCKEOWN REGAN MEAD ELI MENDIOLA LAURA MILLAR RYAN MITCHELL ALLISON MOON JAROD MOSCHENROSS MICHAEL MUELLER JAMIE MUNDY STEVEN MUNIZ ALLISON SMITH MURPHY JENNIFER MUSGRAVE PASA MUSTAFA WILL MUTO GREG NEWMAN WINSTON NG DANIEL O’GORMAN ERIK PAMPEL SAMANTHA PANGANIBAN DUNCAN PARKS PARIS PREMDAS SARA PRYGOCKI MATT RANK NAOMI RODRIGUEZ-FINER CARLO RUIZ ALISTAIR RUSSELL FARIQ SAID ADRIAN SAMUELS PEI SAN KANG SURANJANA SENGUPTA KATE YANG SHUANGHE HANTONG TANG GRAEME TINGEY ALESSANDRA TOMASSI WHITNEY TOWNSLEY SARAH TROP EMILY WILLIAMS SAM WILLING CHARLIE WILSON GLEN WONG OLIVIA WONG MIMI WRIGHT PAIGE ZHANG XIAOCI RICK YANG Executive Producer LUKE O'BYRNE ILM Executive Staff ROB BREDOW KHUYEN DANG GREG GRUSBY LUKE HETHERINGTON SPENCER KENT GRETCHEN LIBBY SUE LYSTER RANDAL SHORE JESSICA TEACH Visual Effects and Animation by Digital Domain TBA Visual Effects by MPC A Technicolor Company Visual Effects Supervisor PETE DIONNE Visual Effects Producer CECILIA MARIN 2D Supervisors BILL EYLER • ARNAB SANYAL CG Supervisors RYAN MINTENKO • CHRIS DOWNS Animation Supervisor TERRENCE BANNON On Set Supervisor BLAINE LOUGHEED Visual Effects Production Manager DALLIS ANDERSON Environment Supervisor ALEX CLARKE Asset Supervisor ANELIA ASPARUHOVA Visual Effects Executive Producers CHRISTIAN ROBERTON • KELLY L’ESTRANGE Visual Effects Production JEFFREY BRYAN JASON BRYCE YOGESH CHAUTEL AMBER DAVY AOIFE HODNETT JAMES J.R. HOUSTON JORDAN LOADES LAURA MCGLYNN AMANDA NINNESS JESSICA OH PRANOY ROY CHOWDHURY SAI SANDEEP PRITHVIJIT SARKAR MEGH ANIL SHARMA SINA SULTANI CONNIE SUNG JAMES WAKELIN CHLOE WRIGHT Lead Digital Artists ANDREW BAIN THOMAS BANULS JEREMY BERRUEL KISHORE BOLOOR RAJKUMAR BS LINUS BURGHARDT JEFFREY BURT ROB CHAPMAN CHRISTIAN CUNNINGHAM ABHIJIT DE NIKHIL DESHMUKH STEPHANIE DUBE WILL EARL HESHAM EISSA ANDREW EVDOKIMOV CHOI GIL-NAM AYANAVA GUPTA SHYAM GURUMOORTHY ED HAWKINS STU HUNTER GIUSEPPE IMPROTA FRANCESC IZQUIERDO CHINMAY KUMAR DAS JOHNVICTOR M ANTONY MAGDALINIDIS ERIC MALTAIS ERWAN NAUDIN ANDREAS NEHLS TIMUCIN OZGER SREELAL P S SACHIN PATEKAR SAJITH PS VENKATESH RAMU MATHIAS RØYRVIK JAKOB SCHMIDT PUSHPARAJ SETHU AMIT SHARMA PURAB SINGH KAMALAKKANNAN VAIRAKKANNU CHRISTOPHER WILSON Digital Artists MIGUEL A. P. TEJERINA KARTHICK AASARI MURUGESAN FLORINE ABAD SAJEER ABDUL SALAM SAVIO ADARSH UNDRALLA NICHOLAS ALLEN SAIKANNAIAH B VIVEKANANDAN B NIBIN BABU JAGDISH BABU CARLOS BAHIA JAY BANKS THOMAS BANULS ARTHUR BAYARD MICHAEL BIENZ KISHOR BOLOOR DOUGLAS BRAUN LINUS BURGHARDT KRISHNAMRAJU CH MICHAEL CHENG MARIA COLLADO SAM COX ARJUN CS ASHUTOSH DAJIBA KAREMORE JACK DUNN SCOTT EBURNE MATTHEW ELLIS CARL FORSELL NICOLAS FOURNIER GOSSELIN VIKAS GANER MICHAEL GARDINER DNYANDEEP GAUTAM PUNDKAR HEROD GILANI SATYANARAYAN GOTTAPU PUSHPARAJ GOVINDARAJAN AERYN GRAY ALEXANDER GREENBERG RILEY GREY DINESH GUDIMETLA AMIT GUPTA MAHADEV HAJONG RAMEES HAMEED BRANDEN HAWKINS RYAN HAYS DAVID HIPP HANA HIROSAKA PAVOL HOLECKA WEI-HAO HUANG KAKI HUDGINS STU HUNTER RYAN INGRAM MOHAMMED IRFAN LUIS IVAN AGUILAR TORRES FRANCESC IZQUIERDO BHUVANESWARAN J ALDRIN JAISON MERRIET JERO SARAH JOHNSON AJEX JOSELAL NALINI KALLAM TADAOMI KAWASAKI MOHAMMED ASEEM KHAN MUSIRA KHAN RAJEEV KJ CAMILA KORAN AKSHAY KOTHARI PRUDHVI KOTLA KIRAN KUMAR PRABHU KUMAR GIRISH KUMAR P DEEP KUMAR REDDY PAVAN KUMAR SUTRAYE MEGAN KUNTZ FREDRIK LARSSON JENNIFER LASRADO JERRY LEE DANIEL LEE ARJUN LEKIREDDY RAFAEL LESCANO JOE LEVAC JIARUI LIU DANIEL LLUSSA KRISTEN LONGTIN KEANE LUONG ANANDRAJESH M SUNIL MAHAPATRA DIPEN MAJMUNDAR RIJUTA MAJUMDAR SHILPA MANIKYARAJU SHEIK MANSOOR ANKIT RAJ MASIH VIVEK MEHTA AKSHAY MOHAN DANIEL MORALES ROHAN MUKHERJEE TATYA NAIDU KEDAR NATH SUDIPTO NATH VARSHINI NAVEENKUMAR THOMAS NIVET VIJAY P PRASHANT PANCHSHILL AKSHAY PATHARKAR DIPESH PATIL CLARISSA PENA OLAF PIWOWAR EMILE POISSANT BIKAS PRAJAPATI VELMURUGAN R SARANRAJ R.A RAJESH RAGUNATH GAURAV RAI BHAVIK RAJNIKANT MEHTA MATHI RAMALINGAM FELIPE RAMIREZ ZAMARRIPA SATHEESH RANGASAMY TRINADHA RAO KOLLI MANGA RAO V GOVERDHAN REDDY P GABOR REIKORT MARC RICE VANIA RUANO DANIEL RUBIN SCOTT RUSSELL ASWIN S AKSHAY SACHDEVA MUHAMMED SALIH FARID SANDOVAL RAJKUMAR SAPATE REJIN SASIDHARAN RAMYANTH SEEPANA KUMAR SAJITH SETHUMADHAVAN PARTH SHAH SANDEEP SHAW ALBIN SIBY RANJEET SINGH KARTHIKEYAN SOMU ALEX STOCKWELL SUMIT SUBBA JADHEER T.P IAN TANG PRAKASH SURESH TELI TERRY THOMPSON TIFFANY THORESON LENIN THOTA ALEXANDRA TOTH KAMALAKKANNAN V ANANTHAN V ANDRIUS V GABRIUNAS KARLA VAZQUEZ RAJKAMAL VENKATESHWARALU ANTONY VICTOR ASHRAF VK MICHAEL WACHNIAK NANA WEN REMO WIELAND SAMANTHA WILLIAMS ROBERT WILLIS RYAN WING XIN WU HONGSONG WU NARENDRA YEKULA ALEXANDRIA YOUNG Production Support Christian Roberton Rachel Matchett Ross Johnson Uma Krishnamurthy Greg Butler Shraddha Bhatawadekar Justin Brekke Katy Budd Marlene Chazot David Cordon Amber Davy Josephine Dinata Ryan Doell Phani Kumar Gajula Girish Kakad Rakesh Kali Andrea Kistler Collin Kortschak Brajesh Kumar Rhys Lloyd Software and Technology JACOB CLARK MICHAEL FORNIER KANDACE MORAN SOLENE MORVAN ERIC QIU SUSANA ROSALES CALZADO SHANE SMITH BERNIE WONG Head of Production Siobhan Bentley • Kiran Prasad Heads of Creative Operations Leah Beevers • Kiran Kumar Executive Producers Laura Fitzpatrick • Philip Greenlow Christian Roberton Visual Effects by DNEG TBA Visual Effects by Trixter TBA Visual Effects by Zero VFX TBA Visual Effects by Scanline VFX TBA Visual Effects by Rodeo FX TBA Additional Visual Effects by Method Studios VFX Supervisor Gregory Oehler VFX Producer Julia Neighly 2D Supervisor James Kuroda 3D Supervisor Michael Sean Foley VFX Coordinator Chelsea Kammeyer Matte Painter Rasha Shalaby Compositors Andy Mower Carlos Morales Ian A. Harris Mathias Frodin Samuel Jørgensen Wendy Seddon Aleksandar Djordjevic Ryan Leonard David Piombino Robert Dauphinais Adam Gandola Flame Artist Tom Daws FX Artist Sergey Kosareff Lighting Jeremy Lei Additional Visual Effects by Pixomondo Post Production Post Production Supervisor David Okey Post Production Assistant Jeannine Berger Post Production Manager Tom Proper Post Production Coordinator Will Renschen Main and End Title Design by Susan Bradley Scarlett Letters Digital Intermediate by Technicolor Creative Services Digital Film Colorist Trent Johnson Digital Intermediate Producer Carrie Holecek Vice President of Color Imaging Research & Development Joshua Pines Imaging Supervisor Chris Kutcka Title Sequence Composite Trey Freeman Digital Opticals Ron Barr Imaging Technicians Kevin Schwab John Herndon Digital Quality Control Technicians Wilson Tang LaNelle Mason Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Re-Recording Mixers Lora Hirschberg Andy Nelson Supervising Sound Editors Randy Thom Matthew Wood Sound Effects Editor Teresa Eckton Dialogue/ADR Editors Cheryl Nardi Michael Silvers Foley Editor Kimberly Patrick Assistant Supervising Sound Editor André Fenley Assistant Sound Effects Editor Jonathan Greber Sound Effects Apprentice Chris Frazier Foley Supervisor Frank Rinella Foley Artists Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixer Scott Curtis Foley Recordist Sean England Audio Engineers Leslie Ann Jones Chris Manning Audio Technicians Danny Caccavo Leff Lefferts Assistant Re-Recording Mixer Tony Sereno Engineering Services Scott Levine Post Production Sound Accountant Renée Russo Client Services Eva Porter Scheduling Carrie Perry General Manager Josh Lowden Head of Production Jon Null Head of Engineering Steve Morris Sound Design Consultant Richard King Additional ADR Editor Doc Kane ADR Supervisor Barbara Harris ADR Loop Group Ava Acres Isabella Acres Lori Alan Newell Alexander Rosemary Alexander Steve Alterman Stephen Apostolina Kelly Asbury Miles Bakshi Nina Bakshi Eva Bella Jennifer Darling Vicki Davis Debi Derryberry John DeMita Jessica DiCicco Rich B. Dietl Iris Dohrn Terri Douglas Bill Fagerbakke Bill Farmer Jeff Fischer Pat Fraley Steele Gagnon Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Carter Hastings Olivia Mattingly Mickie McGowan Madeleine McGraw Scott Menville Edie Mirman Emmett Mitchell Laraine Newman Jonathan Nichols Tony Pope Michelle Ruff Joshua Rush Gary Rydstrom Nicholas Stoller Marcelo Tubert Conrad Vernon Frank Welker Claudette Wells Billy West Ariel Winter ADR Recording Services by The Walt Disney Studios Burbank, California Re-Recording Services by Twentieth Century Fox Studios Music Original Score Composed and Produced by Henry Jackman John Williams Michael Giacchino Supervising Music Editor Slamm Andrews Music Editors David Metzner Charles Martin Inouye Score Orchestrations by Stephen Coleman Andrew Kinney John Ashton Thomas Additional Music by Dominic Lewis Halli Cauthery Paul Mounsey Score Recorded and Mixed by Alan Meyerson Score Conducted by Nick Glennie-Smith Gavin Greenaway Digital Score Recordist Larry Mah Synth Programming Kevin Globerman Maverick Dugger Felipe Pacheco Music Contractor Peter Rotter Music Preparation by Booker White Vocal Contractor Jasper Randall Score Contractors Isobel Griffiths Lucy Whalley Score Coordinator Meghan Currier Score Editor Fiona Cruickshank Music Production Services Matthew K. Justmann Score Recorded at Barbra Streisand Scoring Stage Score Mixed at Remote Control Productions 5 Cat Studios Abbey Road Studios Synth Technician Warren Brown Orchestra Contractors Reggie Wilson Connie Boylan Music Preparation by Booker White Additional Score Preparation by Pierre Derycz Ian Gottlieb Curtis Green Scoring Assistant David Coker Music Coordinator Shannon Murphy Soundtrack Available on Songs TBA The Producers Would Like to Thank British Film Institute Longcross Studios RFA Argus The Royal Navy and The Royal Fleet Auxiliary The UK Department for Culture, Media and Sport Budapest Kobanya Local Government Brigid Fuller and the New York Boardwalk Lake Gregory Recreation Company Kathy Agnone and The City of New York Brett Pacis/Jaguar Land Rover Peter & Tracy Bunetta of Family Affair Productions Triumph International Inc. Edward H. Hamm, Jr. Robert Kovacs Mayor Long Pham Ethan Milner Rachel Joseph Adam Nee David Eddings Lauren Smith Phred Brown Bruno Tysh Malik Vitthal Ironhead Studio The City of New York Mayor's Office of Film, Theatre, and Broadcasting Port Authority of New York and New Jersey The Metropolitan Transportation Authority MTA Bridges and Tunnels Gulfstream Aerospace Corporation U.S. Academic Decathlon The State of California and the California Film Commission Santa Clarita Studios United States Air Force Supporting Commands Secretary of the Air Force Public Affairs & Entertainment Liaison Office Space & Missiles Systems Center & 61st Air Base Group, Los Angeles Air Force Base Tierra Vista Communities, LLC City of Atlanta Office of Film and Entertainment Cities of Atlanta, Peachtree City, Fayetteville, Emerson, Hampton, Jackson, Tyrone, Riverdale, Georgia The Shard Images, Footage and Audio Post Provided by Keystone / Patrick Christain US Library of Congress, Prints and Photographs Division CNN Thinkstock Raymond Depardon Magnum Photos NOAA Photo Library GoPro, Inc. Reda Archives British Pathe’ NBCUniversal Archives Shutterstock Wazee Digital BBC Motion Gallery Associated Press T3 Media Corbis Axiom Images Framepool Getty Images CriticalPast Budget Films iStock Act One Script Clearances Atomic Footage – Atomcentral Historic Films Archive NY1 News Footage Courtesy of NY1 Filmed at Raleigh Studios, Hollywood, CA The NYPD and FDNY name, logos, and insignia are trademarks of the City of New York and are used with the City's permission. New York Daily News © Daily News, L.P. (New York) Use of the New York Post Courtesy of NYP Holdings, Inc. Axiom Images Alamy Sandra J. Raredon, National Museum of Natural History, SMITHSONIAN INSTITUTION/SCIENCE PHOTO LIBRARY/Science Source Library of Congress, Prints & Photographs Division, LC-B2- 2168-2 and LC-USZ62-47464 Major League Baseball footage used with permission of Major League Baseball Properties, Inc. and MLB Advanced Media, L.P. All rights reserved. Time and Life logos and cover designs © 1973 Time, Inc. Time, Life and their logos are registered trademarks of Time, Inc. and used under license The George F. Landegger Collection of Alabama Photographs in Carol M. Highsmith’s America, Library of Congress, Prints and Photographs Division. "Untitled" © 2018 Joel Shapiro / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York René Magritte, "The False Mirror" © 2019 C. Herscovici / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York Pablo Picasso, "The Woman With Yellow Hair" © 2019 Estate of Pablo Picasso / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York Georgia O'Keeffe, "Jimson Weed" © 2019 Georgia O'Keeffe Museum / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York Frida Kahlo, "Self Portrait as a Tehuana" (1943) © 2019 Banco de México Diego Rivera Frida Kahlo Museums Trust, Mexico, D.F. / Artists Rights Society (ARS), New York HE-MAN figurines courtesy of Mattel, Inc. "STAR WARS" merchandise courtesy of Lucasfilm Ltd. Eiffel Tower Illumination ©Pierre Bideau, Lighting Designer, for the golden lighting of the Eiffel Tower NOVA used with permission from the WGBH Educational Foundation NBC News courtesy of NBC Universal Archives New York Post courtesy of NYP Holdings, Inc. The Village Voice courtesy of Village Voice, LLC "Purple Rain" Licensed by Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. "Duet" © 2004 Courtesy of Jill M. Armstrong Shelia Ki Jawani Courtesy of T Series "SpongeBob SquarePants" - courtesy of Viacom International, Inc. On behalf of Nickelodeon. All rights reserved. ©2022 Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. The Wiggles Courtesy of The Wiggles Pty, Ltd. Evolution Door Replica Courtesy of Klemens Torggler Dead & Company Footage Provided Courtesy of American Express PAC-MAN™ & ©BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment Inc., Courtesy of BANDAI NAMCO Entertainment America Inc. © 1982 Universal Television Enterprises, Inc. Troll Doll – Courtesy of Universal Studios Licensing LLC Special Thanks A.R. Rahman Sid Sriram Amit Trevdi Shewtha Mohan Shashaa Tirupati Shreya Ghoshal Anirudh Ravichander Raja Ganapathy Kathleen Kennedy Frank Marshall Steven Spielberg Lorenzi Di Bonaventura Chris Smith Jarred Land Michael Rintoul Phil Lord Christopher Miller George Lucas R. Christopher White Tom Hanks David Heyman Gary Goetzman Bonnie Curtis Mark Pratt Jake Schreier Christopher Russell Steve Jackson Hayao Miyazaki Rich Moore Joe Murray John Musker Jennifer Yuh Nelson Thurop Van Orman Robert Bernstein Kurt Busiek Gerry Conway David Finch Patrick Olliffe Denny O'Neil Sara Pichelli Keith Pollard John Romita Jr. Marv Wolfman Bob Peterson Dan Povenmire Steve Purcell Anthony and Joe Russo Chris Sanders Dan Scanlon Zach Zanek SFG Studios, LLC Chattahoochee Hills Eventing/Bouckeart Farm Hugh Lochore Kelly Miller Protagon Adam Rosenblatt Jay Bender Filmed at Studio Babelsberg, Potsdam, Germany Pinewood Studios, London, England Joinville Studios, Paris, France Pinewood Atlanta Studios, Atlanta, Georgia Vancouver Film Studios, Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada Kaufman Astoria Studios, Queens, New York and Steiner Studios, Brooklyn, New York Camera Lenses by Chapman/Leonard Studio Equipment, Inc. Grip and Lighting Equipment Supplied by William F. White International Inc. Tax Credit Incentive Services by Entertainment Partners Canada Digital Projection Technology Services Provided by Christie Digital Production Babies Abigail Alexander Alina Artemis Aspen Benji Brooklyn Brynn Clara Cole Connor Dylan Eliza Elle Elliot Forrest Grant Henry Hudson Ian John Katherine Levi Lillia Lincoln Malia Molly Nicole Odette Oliver Presley Quincy Ruby Sadie Sato Tristan Ursule Victoria Wendy Xavier Yoshiro Zachary Zoe The producers would like to thank the British Film Commission, British Film Institute, and the UK Government for their support The Producers Acknowledge the Assistance of The New Zealand Government's Screen Production Grant Filmed in Location at Australia With the Assistance of With the Participation of Visual Effects Produced in Melbourne, Australia With the Assistance of Produced with the Support from and With the Support of This Production Participated in the New York State Governor's Office of Motion Picture & Television Development's Post Production Credit Program With the Participation of American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 35628) No. 52005 Copyright © 2022 Universal Studios All Rights Reserved. Animated Universal Studios Logo © 2013 Universal Studios and WETA Digital Country of First Publication: United States of America Universal Studios is the author and creator of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto, and for the purposes of copyright law in the United Kingdom. This motion picture is protected under laws of the United States of America and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Category:Credits